Tangled In The Bedsheets
by Eleawhore
Summary: Antonio and Lovino spend the first half of their morning in bed, slowly roasting away as they begin to wake for the day ahead. Spamano Fluff to be exact.


Sticky, everything was hot and sticky. The heat circulating the room made Lovino claustrophobic and the air to stuffy to breathe. Not to mention some moron had attached himself to the others torso. It was so fucking hot.  
In an effort to get back to sleep, he flicked Antonios nose, making him subconsciously itch it, in doing so removing his arm from around the Italian. Their roof could be torn off the house and alien invaders could abduct him before the bastard would wake up.  
As his eyes ran along to Antonios ass poking out from the sheets, he contemplated on whether he could balance the contents of their bookcase on it like those guys from the internet had done. Only on some dudes head, not his butt.

After laying on his side for numerous minuets, Antonio realised that the pillow he was slobbering on was not Lovino and shuffled over to the other side of the bed seeking out a new object to snuggle.  
"Couldn't get away from me that easily" He mumbled into Lovinos dark hair as he wrapped his arm around Lovinos stomach before pressing a light kiss to the back of his head. Too tiered to respond verbally, he hummed in reply and rested his arm atop of Antonios, all while moving backwards on the bed to get as close as humanly possible to the Spaniard.  
They lay like that for another ten minuets, slowly over heating until it because unbearable and Lovino had to move. With his body covered in a thin blanket of sweat, he rolled to face Antonio to find him sound asleep. Lovino swore to God that as soon as Antonios head touches that fucking pillow, he's out like a light. A devious smile crept onto his face as he reached up and pinched the end of Antonios nose. Seconds later, Antonios eyes snapped open and Lovino moved his hand down to rest on the others neck while quickly ridding himself of his previous expression.  
"What's up? Had a nightmare?"  
"Nah, just couldn't breathe for a minuet there," Antonio gave him a quick peck on the lips before rubbing his eyes, "You know, I think I just experienced what they call a near death experience."  
Lovino rolled his eyes before flicking Antonios nose again, "No, no you really haven't."

He sat up and stretched out his arms, yawning as he sleepy daze cleared. Antonio, whom has never been a morning person, made no move to face the day ahead and pulled the Italian back down on the mattress with him. Lazily, he crawled on top of Lovino, trapping him underneath the other. With their upper bodies now sandwiched together, he entwined their hands and made a job of showering Lovinos face with kisses.  
"Don't get any ideas." Lovino warned, but still kissed Antonio from the tip of his nose, down to his pouting bottom lip.  
Antonio released one of his hands to cup the others face with it, "You're no fun, you know that?" He mumbled as he drew back so he could see his lover better without going boss-eyed because of their close proximity, "I don't know how long I'm going to be away for. _All_ the way over in Spain. C'mon Lovi, please? I don't think I can hold out for that long."  
Lovino sighed knowing if Antonio kept up that act he would give in. He also sighed because Antonio knew, that he knew, that he could get his way in the end. He ran a hand genitally through Antonios hair as he tried to keep it together and not pounce on his lover before he'd even given the okay. Well, not pounce because he was already on top of him but something of the sorts.  
Despite it all, Lovino just really wasn't in the mood. "No. Stop it, Antonio. Get that," Lovino began making gestures at Antonio as he tried to get his words together, "Look off your face." The other poked his tong only to have Lovino lean forward and pretend to bite it off before settling back down into the pillow. "I'm just saying that I don't want to be fucking waddling to the airport like some penguin-human high bred to say goodbye, all because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants for more an two minuets, alright?"  
"I could always carry you?"  
Lovino yawned and pushed the Spaniard off him and he rolled to other side of the bed. "Fuck off, the only time I have ever let you carry me in public was when I got shit faced in England during the world meeting. And even then I was barely conscious." Getting up, Lovino grabbed one of, probably Antonios, crumpled tees off of the floor and pulled it on.  
"I'm going to go down, make breakfast and all that. And you," he added, slapping Antonios clothed ass and he passed it, "Should go get in the shower, you fucking reek."  
Antonio nuzzled his head into the pillow he was cuddling with, "And you love it." He mumbled as Lovino closed the door behind him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooO

You know those feels, those feely, feely feels that just scream OTP fluff out from the core of your body, preventing you from functioning like a normal human being until you satisfy the craving. Yeah, well it happened.  
To be quite honest, I haven't the foggiest what happened off to the end. I think I was more battling between Smuff or Fluff and, well, mehh. OTL  
Feel free you review, you don't have to. I mean, it's not that important in reality. I just hope you enjoyed reading my...creation.


End file.
